


Caveman

by jynx



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Virginity, costume sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caveman

It was supposed to be a simple mission. 

Bad guy with possible super power holding up local banks in the Financial District and leaving behind confusion and, shockingly enough, people who were suddenly and desperately clawing each other's clothes off to, uh....fornicate, was the term the police chief used when asking the Avengers (resulting in Steve as the others were out or busy with their own emergencies) to step in and help them stop the guy. They had tracked his pattern and knew what banks he was going to hit next, and could Captain America and the Avengers please help them disarm the guy?

He had a gun, they said, but he never used it. Steve found out why pretty quick. At first, from the description the police had provided him with, he'd thought the man simply emitted pheromones like Jessica Drew, which unfortunately proved to be incorrect. He had some sort of nozzle hidden under his sleeve and connected to a pump on his back, which Steve saw up close and personal while trying to apprehend the guy.

“Free love! We should all love freely!” the cuckoo screamed, dosing Steve in the face with whatever it was that he had in the pump. Steve just gritted his teeth and manhandled the man into a position where he could liberate him of his rig before handing him over to the cops.

“A-are you all right?” the Police Chief asked with wide eyes as his boys took the lunatic from Cap. “You got dosed, I mean. All my men that got dosed uh...had to go home to their wives or girlfriends.”

Steve waved it off, “I'm fine, Chief. I'll get this over to Iron Man so we can figure out what it is. Bozo the Clown over there should be harmless right now, but I'd still keep a close eye on him.”

“FREE YOURSELVES FROM PURITANICAL BELIEFS!” the man screamed as a pair of cops wrestled him into the transport van, chaining him to the bench, walls, and floor of the van so he couldn't go anywhere. “LOVE YOUR BODIES!”

Steve raised an eyebrow and shook his head; what would these yahoos come up with next? “Do you need me for anything else, Chief?”

The man grinned, “Nah, think you got it, Cap. Thanks for the help, and uh...let us know what's in that thing, would ya? Gotta worry about my boys and all.”

Steve smiled, “Not a problem. I'll have Iron Man contact you with the results as soon as we have them.” He headed off to the Quinjet and set a course for the Tower, shaking his head, feeling slightly odd. Fortunately, by the time he had landed and headed into the Tower, Tony was out of his meetings and poking through the newspaper.

“Hey,” Tony said, not looking up from the article he was reading. “How'd it go with the bank robber?”

“Think fast,” Steve grinned, tossing the pack and nozzle at Tony. “Guy had that attached to himself and was spraying everyone with it. Few cops got dosed with it and the Chief wants to know if it has a cure or anything.”

Tony caught the thing and started poking at it, pulling bits of it apart in his curiosity, “Hm...cure for what?”

“Going home to their wives and girlfriends,” Steve said with a grin, stealing Tony's coffee.

Tony frowned at him and possessively tugged his coffee back, “Mine. There's plenty left in the pot.”

“Yours tastes better,” Steve grinned playfully, not letting go of the mug. It was a fact; his friend's coffee always tasted better than the stuff he made himself, even if it was out of the same pot.

Tony gave him a long suffering look before going and fixing himself a new mug of coffee. “So, what's the problem with them going home to their wives?”

“Civilians were also grabbing random strangers and ripping their clothes off. I thought it was pheromones, but he sprays it out of that thing,” Steve said, gesturing to the pack as he took a sip of coffee.

Tony frowned and went back to taking the rig apart, “You get sprayed with the chemical?”

Steve nodded, “Didn't seem to do anything to me, though.” 

Tony looked entirely too amused, “C'mon, you, we'll go down to the shop and see if we can figure out what's in this thing and how long it'll last.”

Steve grabbed the pack and his (Tony's) coffee and followed Tony down to the shop, trying to ignore the feeling of warmth throughout his body and the fog in his brain. Tony had gotten the pack completely dismantled and was starting in on the pouch full of chemicals when Steve admitted to himself that he might be having a delayed reaction.

“You okay?” Tony asked. He was taking a sample of the chemicals and placing them in a plastic test tube before setting it in the gas chromatograph/mass spectrometry machine to see what the chemicals compound was.

Steve leaned back against his chair, feeling incredibly warm and slightly dizzy, “Uhm, yeah, I'll be fine.”

Tony tugged his plastic gloves off and scooted his chair back to pull even with Steve, worried, “You don't look fine.” Steve swallowed thickly before leaning forward, putting his head between his knees. Tony slid off his chair and knelt in front of him, pressing his hand to Steve's forehead. “Steve, you're burning up. C'mon, let's get you into a cold shower.”

Steve let Tony pull him to his feet and ease him to the door slowly. Unfortunately, that's about where it stopped being slow. His vision swam for a moment before snapping into clear focus, heat coursing through his veins. Before they reached the door, Steve groaned and pushed his friend roughly up against the wall, kissing him hungrily with a thinly veiled desperation. Tony gave a startled moan, clutching at Steve in shock. Steve was mortified to find he couldn't control himself, that he needed to mark and claim Tony, to make the man his and only his. He nibbled down over Tony's jaw and to his neck, nibbling and sucking hungrily against his Adam's apple.

“Steve,” Tony groaned, startled. “What the hell are you doing? C'mon, stop, we've got to get you into bed.”

Steve chuckled low in his throat and kissed Tony hungrily, “Yeah, bed sounds good.”

Tony nipped his lip sharply in warning, trying to push him away, “Steve, seriously! What's wrong with you?”

“Don't know, don't care, just want you,” Steve growled, starting to pull Tony's shirt up and off. “Want you naked.”

Tony was flushed, “Steve, stop, please, we've gotta find out why--”

Steve cut him off by grabbing Tony's cock through his pants and kissing him demandingly, “I'm going to fuck you against your workbench, Tony.”

“Oh god,” Tony groaned, low in his throat.

Steve manhandled him over to the workbench and shoved Tony back against it, causing everything on it to rattle as he pinned Tony against it. “Strip,” he commanded, voice exactly the same as it was on the field.

Tony groaned softly, shocked and flushed, completely ignoring his order.

Steve smirked down at Tony, “Strip, or I will tie you down and rip your clothes off.”

Tony stared at him dumbly. Steve undid Tony's belt, smirk still in place, and wrapped the leather around his wrists, securing Tony to one of the support beams near the workbench. It was tight enough to make sure Tony wasn't going anywhere and that the belt wouldn't slide down the pole and ruin the nice effect. He might not be upholding his threat about fucking Tony against the workbench, but this was close enough, and now Tony couldn't go anywhere. He slowly began unbuttoning Tony's shirt, leaving it open and on the man, hardly about to tear the shirt to strips...though he did leave the tie on, if slightly undone.

“I've always wanted to fuck you like this,” Steve said with amusement, taking his time with Tony's pants.

Tony groaned, head thumping back against the beam, eyes closed. “What, tied up? Or completely soused in some chemical?”

Steve chuckled softly, leaning forward and biting Tony's neck, leaving an impressive bite mark. He paused for a second, admiring his handiwork, before falling to his knees and tugging Tony's pants, boxers, shoes, and socks off. “No, looking like a completely debauched businessman.”

Tony tried to hide his whimper with a groan. 

Steve rewarded the whimper by pulling one of Tony's legs over his shoulder and biting the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. “End of the day, when you come back home and you look like you've gone through hell, I want to do nothing more than shove you against the door and fuck you stupid.”

Tony was watching him, flush high on his cheeks. “You should,” he said, voice husky.

Steve stood, letting Tony's leg slide to his waist, “I think I will, now I know you want it.”

“Strip,” Tony ordered. “Right now.”

Steve laughed and kissed him hungrily, “Who says you get to give the orders?”

Tony growled and smacked the heel of his foot into Steve's back, “I thought you said you were gonna fuck me, Rogers. Can't do that if you don't strip.”

Steve smirked and pulled away, “I have a theory to test. Sharon always gets so incredibly wet when I fuck her in costume. Tell me, how hot do you think I can get you if I fuck you in costume?” He started to tug his gloves off, “Of course, I can still strip...if you want me to.”

Tony stared at him, dumbstruck. “You...”

Steve grinned, stepping closer and grinding against him, dragging the scale mail against Tony's chest as he leaned in close to breathe into his ear, “Me what, Stark?”

Tony groaned, straining at his belt-tied hands to kiss Steve hungrily, demandingly. “Fuck me.”

“Lube?” Steve asked, nuzzling Tony's neck and biting at the juncture of shoulder and neck hard enough to draw blood.

“W-what makes you think I have lube down here?” Tony asked, whimpering deliciously from the bite.

“Because I know you,” Steve said, kissing his way up Tony's neck and nibbling along his jaw. “You hide down here with your cars every chance you get. Can't convince me you never jack off on them?”

“Do you know how bad that is for the paint job?” Tony squawked indignantly.

Steve smirked and reached down, teasingly stroke Tony's cock, reminding him what exactly was on the line if he didn't behave.

“Top left drawer, main desk,” Tony gasped out, arching into Steve's hand.

Steve kissed him teasingly, tweaking one of Tony's nipples as he pulled away, “Stay,” he said, teasing.

Tony panted, dazed, ruddy cock hard against his stomach, “Where the hell would I go?”

Steve ignored him and fetched the lube, twirling it in his fingers absently as he looked at Tony. The other man had to stand on the tips of his toes or risk doing damage to his shoulders from the way Steve had secured him to the pole. His hair was tousled, eyes dark with desire, cheeks flushed; he was, quite simply, sex personified, and Steve was determined to partake of such an appetizing display.

Tony eyed him, “You gonna just stand there and look? Or you gonna put that lube to use?”

Steve smirked and walked slowly back over to Tony, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a hungry, forceful kiss. “Gonna fuck you so hard you forget your name.”

“Promises, promises,” Tony teased with a smirk.

Steve chuckled and kissed him, a shade more gentle than last time, and popped the top on the lube and squirted a little onto his fingers. “You better not fight me on this.”

Tony stared at him, “You have me tied up and hard enough to use my dick as a weapon against the Hulk, you think I'm gonna fight you on the whole idea of you fucking me so hard I forget my name? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Steve Rogers?”

Steve chuckled low in his throat, grabbing Tony's leg with his dry hand and circling his entrance with a lubed finger, “Oh, don't worry, I'm still Steve. Just...don't really care about much right now besides making you mine.”

Tony groaned softly, watching Steve with dark, lust-filled eyes, arching down on his finger. “More.”

Steve happily added a second finger, doing his best to stretch Tony quickly; he didn't want to hurt him, but he wanted in him now. 

Tony seemed to have the same sense of urgency and snarled at him, “Just, fucking hell, Steve! Fuck me!”

Steve laughed low in his throat, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on Tony's shirt before grabbing his tie and pulling him into a hungry, dominating kiss just with that little scrap of silk. Ending the kiss, Steve smirked at Tony.

“I like how I can control you, just with this,” Steve said, tugging on the tie.

“I like how you've got the lube in hand and aren't doing anything with it,” Tony snarled, struggling against his bonds.

Steve chuckled softly, jerking sharply on the tie still in his hand, “Do I need to gag you as well? You're mine to do with as I want, Tony. And I want to enjoy this.”

Tony groaned, head thunking against the pole again, “I hate you so much right now.”

Steve unzipped his pants, pulling himself out and giving his cock a few lazy strokes while watching Tony's look of annoyed lust build. Steve laughed softly at the obvious threat in Tony's eyes if he drew this out much longer and squirted a decent amount of lube into his hand before tossing the tube over his shoulder. He held Tony's eyes while he slicked himself, enjoying the way Tony licked and then bit his lip in anticipation.

“Dammit, Steve, want you so much,” Tony groaned.

“You're gonna get me,” Steve promised, pressing the slick head of his cock against Tony's entrance. “Gonna give it to you hard.”

“Why, to mark me?” Tony taunted, wrapping both legs around Steve's waist. “I call your bluff, Rogers. You don't have it in you.”

Steve laughed softly, watching Tony hungrily as he slowly and insistently rubbed the head of his cock against him. “Oh really? I don't? How do you know what I have in me, Stark?”

“Boy. Scout,” Tony said, making the words sound like an insult.

Steve chuckled, long and low, “Well, Mr Stark, this 'boy scout' is going to fuck you stupid.” 

That was all the warning Steve gave him before he shoved home with one hard, fast thrust. Tony gasped, fingers curling dangerously in the air above their heads, legs tight around Steve's waist. The hard leather edge of his pants were probably adding to Tony's reaction. He didn't even wait for Tony to adjust before he started fucking him, taking Tony with force and hunger. Tony adjusted quickly, back arching up off the column and into Steve, pulling him close with his legs and feet, kissing Steve hungrily whenever the other man let him.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned as Steve pounded him. “Stop and I will hurt you.”

Steve kissed him, laughing against his lips, ignoring his comment and reaching down between them to fist Tony's cock. “You close, Tony?” Tony whimpered low in his throat; it was an obvious answer. Steve was slightly glad that this was a support column; had it been any other pole, they probably would have knocked it loose.

“Oh god, Steve,” Tony gasped, thrusting down against him. “Don't stop, please, don't stop!”

“That wasn't an answer, Tony,” Steve teased, slowing his thrusts to nothing, holding himself absolutely still inside of him.

Tony made a low, hungry noise in the back of his throat, eyes half-closed. “Yes,” he moaned. “Close, Steve, so close...”

Steve kissed him hungrily and started moving again, quickly and with the same force as before. Tony shifted ever so slightly and cried out, back arching off the pole once more. Steve had no idea what Tony was doing, but it made the other man undulate under him in a absolutely sinful way that had him gritting his teeth against his own orgasm. Steve was determined to have Tony cum first. Not that it took too much longer, with the other man pushing down every time Steve thrust up.

Tony let out a loud cry, head thrown back (hitting it hard enough to daze the man slightly) as he came. “Steve!”

Steve groaned in reply as he came; the feel of Tony clenching so tightly around him had driven him over the edge and he couldn't help but bite down on Tony's other shoulder, marking him once again, in symmetry. The two stayed like that, Steve balls deep in Tony, both of them panting.

“Holy...” Tony groaned softly. “What the hell was that about?”

Steve kissed him lazily, the overwhelming urge to possess and the fog of desire fading slowly from his system. Of course, now that that fog was leaving, Steve could feel himself flushing straight to the tips of his ears. What he had just done and his current position dawned on him and he froze, unable to think of a way of getting as far away from Tony as possible without acting like some terrified virgin.

...virgin.

Oh god, he hoped Tony hadn't been a virgin to this!

Tony lightly boinked his head against Steve's with a small smile, “Think you could untie me? My arms are going a little numb.”

Steve flushed and eased himself out of Tony before reaching up and untying him. “Oh god, Tony, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what came over me!”

Tony swayed a little before leaning back against the pole for support, rubbing his wrists absently. In the corner, the GCMS beeped cheerfully. The other man tilted his head, looking over at the machine, but making no move to go fetch the results it was currently spitting out. Steve wanted nothing more than to zip his pants and flee the room (possibly hide in the bathroom until Tony left the room).

“So,” Tony said with a tilt of his head, blue eyes still blown, expression amused, “I think we know what that stuff does.”

Steve nodded in misery, taking a careful step away from Tony.

Tony gave him an exasperated look, “Oh, stop it. It's sex, Steve. I'm just glad I was the closest warm body. Imagine if it had been someone else, or an animal.”

Steve was not reassured by that teasing tone. If anything, it made him flush harder. Steve was, by now, half convinced that the majority of his blood has migrated to his cheeks and ears.

Tony sighed, “For the love of... Steve, go take a shower and calm down, all right? I'll call the Police Chief and let him know it should wear off in 24 hours, max.”

Steve took that for the excuse it was – an excuse to flee. He hesitated for a second, tucking himself back in his pants, watching Tony push off the support column and gingerly walk over to the GCMS, completely uncaring of the fact he was naked, except for his shirt and tie, and that Steve's cum was slowly sliding down his thigh. It was that sight that was the final straw, and Steve fled the workshop.


End file.
